


Switch!

by angweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Double Dating, F/M, Humor, Internal Conflict, Post-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angweasley/pseuds/angweasley
Summary: Hermione agrees to go on a double date with the red haired man she met at her favorite shop and things seem good!... that is to say, until she's introduced to his dark haired best friend who catches her attention. Catches it and keeps it.





	Switch!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was driving to work one day and listening to a song by one of my favorite singers, and I thought the lyrics could be applied wonderfully to the HP characters. Lo and behold, many weeks later, here is this fic.

* * *

  _I met him at the bookstore. He said he'd like to get to know me just a little more._

_**\- Jazmine Sullivan** _

* * *

Hermione Granger knew when someone was watching her and that is precisely what the tall wizard with red hair was doing. She had to give him a bit of credit: he was not overly obvious in tracking her and did a good job of browsing among the books, reading from some and merely skimming through others. He also kept a respectable distance from her but he was never  _too_ far away, which served as more evidence that he was purposely staying within her orbit.

The brunette caught his eye more than once and that is when his subtly began to fade. Every time she peered at him, he had already been looking at her. The first time she did, he appeared surprised and hurriedly dropped his gaze to the tome in his hands. The second time, he seemed a bit caught off guard and turned on his heel to walk in the opposite direction. The third time, he flashed an embarrassed smile before bringing a book to cover his reddening cheeks. Hermione smiled wryly to herself as she put down a rather thick autobiography; she wondered if this would keep up until one of them left Flourish and Blotts or if the the man would approach her (because she had no intention of approaching him).

She had been in the bookstore for about 40 minutes when he entered. The only reason she noticed him was because she had been hovering around a display near the door at the time, although his flaming hair aided greatly in him being noticeable. It took about 10 minutes of being in the shop before she popped on his radar and now it was 20 minutes later, with him flitting around her like a moth.

It amused Hermione in a way but she did not think he was going to do anything beyond loitering. He was either deathly shy or she had completely misread his actions and made incorrect assumptions about his intentions, but she highly doubted this. As it turned out, she was perusing the tomes down a particular aisle when the man approached her at last. He squared his shoulders and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes before walking up to her.

"Hi," he began, showing a sincere smile.

"Hello," she replied, sounding and looking genial. She slid a book back into its space between its brethren and then faced him properly.

"Have you found anything worth your while yet?"

"If you're referring to the books, of course; I usually find too many things worth my while! If you're referring to something else…"

Hermione trailed off while giving him a knowing look. He grinned in a bashful way and his ears started to turn red.

"Right. I'm sure you've noticed that I've been…" the wizard commenced.

"Stalking me?" she suggested. The wizard laughed once and then said:

" _Observing_  you."

"I may have caught that, yes," Hermione remarked, smiling lightly.

"Sorry about that! As you can see, it took me some time before I was able to stop being a pansy and come talk to you."

"So you  _observed_  something about me that led you to want to talk to me?"

"A few things, actually," he attested.

"Oh?" she pondered.

"Yes. For one, I observed your rather pretty face."

The brunette felt a blush color her cheeks while she rubbed her left upper arm, but she did not say anything.

"That observation led me to think that you looked familiar so, naturally, I had to look at your face more to figure out from where," the man continued.

"Naturally," she noted, offering another smile.

"Then it clicked. It's been years, but I used to see your pretty face in certain classes at Hogwarts. And I definitely remember your hand being in the air more often than not!"

Comprehension hit the witch as she peered at him and he saw it dawn on her face. He smiled while he watched her mind silently attempt to place him.

"Hermione Granger, right?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes! I'm Hermione," she confirmed, holding out her hand. He shook it, "And you're… Weasley?"

"That I am."

"I just… don't remember your first name. I'm sorry! There was a number of you at Hogwarts while I was there."

"Don't I know it," the red head chuckled, "No worries, though! I'm Ron."

"Ron," repeated Hermione, "Well it's nice to be reacquainted, Ron! After, what? Seven years?"

"It  _is_  nice to be reacquainted. And it's a bit mental realizing it's been that long since we left Hogwarts!"

"So long that we don't easily recall classmates, it seems."

They both laughed a bit and then the brunette plowed ahead.

"So you were in Gryffindor, then. I definitely remember every Weasley being in Gryffindor," she stated.

"I was," Ron confirmed, "And you: Ravenclaw." Hermione nodded.

"I was pretty wrapped up in my own world, though, while at school. Too hyperfocused on my marks. I regret not socializing more with the other Houses. If I had, I likely wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation of not exactly remembering someone I had classes with for seven years."

"Nah, no worries, like I said! I think everyone is in their own world when they're teenagers."

"Despite that, you managed to remember me." Hermione remarked.

"Well, you're a memorable witch." Ron replied.

Her blush returned as she peered at him and so did his grin. He was a good looking man. Tall (taller than most men, in fact), lovely hair, an explosion of freckles that complimented him, and he seemed to be charming as well.

"So, I'd hate to be too forward, which might sound ironic coming from someone who was following you for the last half hour-," he began. Hermione laughed, "But, it'd be nice if we could keep remembering together… on another day? Maybe over dinner... or drinks?"

The brunette was looking at him with a patient smile, her hands clasped in front of her.

"That sounds like a proposition for a date, Mr. Weasley," she noted.

"It could be, if you're comfortable with such a proposition. But if you're not, I could also change the terms."

"Change the terms?"

"Yes. We could both invite a friend along to make things more at ease." Ron suggested.

"A double date." Hermione stated, feeling a bit surprised.

"More people to help us remember."

She mulled it over while they peered at one another. A date with a man she had gone to school with many years ago, but a double date so there would be less pressure or potential discomfort. Hermione thought she would have likely agreed to the solo date with the red head, but the idea of a double date, now that he had presented it, seemed appealing. Things  _would_  be more at ease if she had someone by her side around whom she trusted and could be completely relaxed around. And her interaction with Ron thus far had been agreeable and pleasant, so she could see herself enjoying his presence for a much longer period of time.

"Okay. I accept." Hermione said, nodding twice.

"You accept?" he wondered, eyebrows lifting in hope.

"Yes. The terms of your proposition."

"Well all right, then! Brilliant!"

He was grinning fully once more and it pulled a smile out of her.

"I know just who I'll bring," she informed.

"As do I! My best mate," Ron relayed, "He was in Gryffindor too."

"Here's hoping they'll get on."

"If she's as easy to talk to as you, I'm sure they will."

Hermione flashed him an amused smile.

"If you had given me this many compliments at school, I would have remembered you without any trouble at all!" the witch claimed. Ron laughed.

"So, I'll owl you?" he posited.

"I'll be waiting."

"Cheers."

He grinned at her one last time and then winked before leaving the book aisle. The brunette watched him go and then turned back around to finish browsing the reading material, although there was now a dull excitement that had not been there before her run in with the red headed wizard.

It was Tuesday two days later and Hermione received an owl from Ron during the evening. He suggested a day (the upcoming Saturday), time (7PM), and place (the fairly new pub in Diagon Alley) for their double date and she confirmed all three, sending back her reply within 10 minutes. She then used Floo to call the friend whom she was bringing to inform her of the update, and Luna Lovegood, remarked that the arrangements worked for her.

When Hermione had contacted her Sunday night and told the blonde about her trip to Flourish and Blotts that day, Luna had been pleased for a couple reasons. The first was that it was nice to hear that a man had shown interest in her good friend and taken relevant action. Luna believed the potential for a new romantic interest would be good for Hermione, as the brunette had been single for eight months now and her last fling with their old Housemate, Terry Boot, had not ended all that well. The second reason was that Luna remembered Ron Weasley in school thanks to a connection to his sister. Ginny had always been genial to Luna at the castle and, while they had not been great friends, they had been friendly. Consequently, Luna had admitted to Hermione with a laugh that she had an insignificant crush on Ron during her fifth year, one that had fizzled out by her sixth.

The brunette was happy to discover that Luna knew of her future date and it made the situation seem even more agreeable in her eyes. However, when the blonde asked who Ron was bringing, Hermione informed her he had not said in the bookstore or his owled message.

"He's also a Gryffindor. That's all I know," she relayed.

When Saturday evening came, the two women got ready at Hermione's apartment. Luna was fifteen minutes late getting there which, in turn, made them late for the pub. Hermione was a stickler for punctuality so she was somewhat perturbed by her friend's tardiness; the blonde apologized but noted her father had needed her help with a quick matter regarding the family business (i.e., their magazine).

"Luna,  _what_ are those?" Hermione questioned as she stopped what she was doing and stared at her friend. The other witch had just adorned her ears with earrings and she turned to face Hermione with a warm smile.

"Frogs' eyes!" Luna revealed. Two red-orange orbs with black dots (pupils, apparently) hung from chains and appeared to be crystalized.

"They're real?"

"Of course! It was a gift from one of our most devoted readers! Don't you love them?"

While unusual, Hermione could not honestly say they were ugly, and their pop of color offset Luna's black dress and black booties nicely. The Muggleborn shook her head and sighed, although she was smiling.

Ron and his friend were waiting near the front of the pub when the former Ravenclaws walked inside. The establishment was somewhat upscale yet still casual and it was chalk full of people, the buzz of conversation cocooning them. Hermione had not yet been to this particular spot but multiple people at work raved about it, so she was eager to see for herself if the praise was deserved.

"Hermione, hiya!" Ron's boisterous voice called.

The brunette spotted him and flashed a smile, holding up a hand in recognition. She pointed him out to Luna and they made the short journey over to where he stood near the host stand. Hermione and Ron traded a cautionary hug.

"Hi!" she said.

"All right?"

"Yes, thank you."

She noticed his eyes rove up and down her body but she felt a small thrill of satisfaction at his attention. Her outfit was simple in nature- dark jeans, a fitted white T-shirt, and heels- but she wore it well thanks to the aid of her natural curves.

"This is my friend: Luna!" Hermione stated, placing a hand on the blonde's upper arm.

"Hello," the blonde greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Ron claimed, shaking her hand and looking at her curiously, "You know... I think I remember you! Ravenclaw as well, right?"

"Yes! I knew Ginny."

"Ah! That's it."

"She was always kind." Luna attested. He nodded and then remarked:

"Well, this is  _my_  friend: Harry."

Ron turned to the man on his left and gripped his shoulder as the women also peered at him. Hermione, consequently, felt a sharp jolt travel through her as she peered at Ron's friend. A shocking jolt. A shocking jolt that may have been due to the fact that this Harry was attractive- more attractive than she had been anticipating. She had given little thought to how Ron's companion would look so she was thrown by his appearance. He was not as tall as his red headed friend and was shorter by a few inches, in fact, but he was still noticeably tall. (If Hermione had to guess, she would place him at six feet). His hair was pitch black and as unruly as hers typically was, although she had tamed her mane to a small degree in lieu of this date. And his eyes, his eyes were green and absolutely captivating.

Those eyes were actually the second reason for the shocking jolt that zapped through Hermione because they alerted her that she recognized this wizard.

"Hi." Harry said, giving a genuine smile to both women.

"Harry Potter!" the brunette uttered suddenly, staring at him. The other three looked at her in befuddlement at her outburst.

"Er… yes?" he answered, one eyebrow raised. Hermione flushed and her eyes dropped to the floor momentarily.

"I'm, I-I'm sorry!," she remarked, "I just- I remember you from Hogwarts."

Of course she remembered him. If his eyes were not reason enough to recall him from the recess of her mind, which they most definitely were, there was the fact that he had been Gryffindor's star Seeker for six years. There was the fact that they had been paired together for a week long assignment in Potions in sixth year and for a class period during DADA in seventh year. She recalled the latter because Harry had been distinctly better than her in the subject and it had peeved her overachieving, academically competitive nature.

There was also the fact that he had been able to produce a corporeal Patronus at age 16, an amazing feat that no other student had been able to do that young. While he had not demonstrated this ability until the first day of their DADA class during seventh year, at their professor's request and upon learning it was a chief component for the course, rumor had it that Potter had learned to cast the spell the summer after fifth year. Hermione never had discovered how he managed to learn that feat of magic so early but she had been both impressed and jealous of his ability.

"Oh!," said Harry, appearing a bit surprised before smiling once more, "I hope it's because of good things, then!"

"Mostly," the Muggleborn replied, nodding with her own minute smile.

"You were an excellent Seeker. I remember certain matches." Luna supplied.

"Thank you! I loved Quidditch. Still do." Harry relayed.

"See? We're all remembering now! My plan worked." Ron attested. Hermione took her gaze away from the dark haired wizard and smiled at her date with some guilt. She felt badly because she remembered his best friend but not him.

"So, shall we sit?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I reserved a table for us yesterday since this place fills up quickly," shared Ron.

"Lead the way, gentlemen." Luna directed, walking up to stand beside Harry. He shot her a fast grin and started the trek to the square table at which they would be sitting, Hermione and Ron right behind them.

When they made it, Ron gestured with his wand and both witches' chairs moved out in order for them to sit, which earned him thankful smiles. Harry sat down on his right while Hermione took the chair directly across from him and the blonde sat to her left.

"Have either of you been here before?" Ron inquired.

"No," negated Hermione, shaking her head of bountiful hair.

"I've never been on a blind date, either." Luna commented. The men smiled.

"Here's hoping I'm not awful, then." Harry said.

"I don't remember you being awful at Hogwarts so I'll bet you're not awful now."

The brunette peered at them in a content manner and then looked to Ron. He smiled and she felt the pang of guilt return.

"And I'm sorry," she mentioned.

"What possibly for?" he pondered, sounding caught off guard.

"Because I remembered Harry so readily whereas I needed prodding at Flourish with you!"

"Oh!"

Harry laughed once and Luna smiled, and it made Hermione feel even worse although they merely seemed amused.

"Nothing to it. Seven years is a lot of time to pass!," the red head responded with a wave of his hand, "Of course, I'll also just take that to mean he's more memorable than I am. Or at least has a better looking face."

"Glad you can finally admit it, mate," quipped Harry.

"No! That's not it." Hermione remarked, her cheeks reddening a bit while the three around her chuckled.

"So you think _I'm_  the ugly one?"

"Of course not."

Hermione's face colored further because Ron and Luna laughed more while the dark haired wizard winked at her. So the two best friends were notably playful… that was a plus, but it would take her some time adjusting to it. Most of her relationships and interactions in the wizarding world were not defined by banter but this did not mean she was uptight or priggish. She could take (and) give jokes!

The pub had self ordered food and drink for the patrons at tables. A piece of blank parchment and a quill appeared at tables two minutes after people sat down and the party wrote down what it wanted; once the quill was released, the supplies disappeared and, an undetermined amount of time later, a waiter or waitress would bring out the orders. Once the quartet had placed its initial orders, conversation turned to work and professional life.

"What do you do for work?" asked Ron, gazing at Hermione.

"I work for the International Magical Office of Law," she revealed.

"Ah! At the Ministry! What do you do exactly?"

"A lot of tasks that bore most people. Diplomatic relations, mediation, law analyzation, alteration and creation…  _I_  find it fascinating, however."

"It sounds interesting to me." Harry added. Hermione smiled at him.

"All that matters is that you like it, eh?," Ron relayed. She nodded, "It's a wonder I've never seen you at the Ministry, then! I work for the Magical Sports Department."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah! Working with the Quidditch teams, though it's the Cannons more than any other team."

"Well, I  _do_  travel often in my position. I'm not at the Ministry as much as most people so that could be why we haven't run into each other up to this point."

"Got it," he said.

"But working for the sports department seems like a lively way to make a living!" Hermione observed.

"It most definitely is. It's perfect."

"And it's great for me because he's my way into anything to do with Quidditch! Matches, meet and greets, parties..." Harry claimed.

"How fun!" noted Luna.

"He uses me." Ron joked, making the former Ravenclaws laugh.

"What about you, Luna?" asked Harry.

"Part of my time is spent helping my father run our family business, the Quibbler, and the other time is spent doing work as a Magizoologist. I write a lot of my findings in our magazine, actually." Luna relayed.

"The Quibbler is  _your_  family's?," wondered Ron. The blonde nodded, "Ha! Wicked! So you're Lovegood!"

"I am."

"Your work sounds brilliant," smiled Harry. Luna beamed at both men.

"Harry, what do you do?" Hermione probed next. She felt an unusual feeling at both of their dates focusing on her friend but she was also curious to know what Harry did professionally.

"I'm an Auror," came the reply.

"Ooooh! How impressive!" Luna remarked.

"Very much so!" Hermione added.

"Yeah. Catching bad wizards! It's not as important as running a magazine or preserving magical creatures, or doing international law, but I love it." Harry noted.

"No, don't be silly! What you do is  _very_ important!"

He flashed a proud grin at her for her words and Hermione found that she returned it without any effort at all. He had a very nice smile- did she remember that about him?

"As is providing recreational fun in the form Quidditch and other sports. People need to be able to relax and unwind." Luna mentioned breezily.

"Y-Yes! Of course! That too! They're both necessary," the brunette stated, quickly turning her gaze back to Ron. The red head was smiling.

"You ladies are too kind," he noted.

At some point after the provisions arrived and started to be consumed, the quartet broke into the distinct pairs for conversation. Hermione and Ron were discussing their families and the latter shared what his siblings did for work.

"Bill's a cursebreaker, Charlie's a dragon handler in Romania, Percy works as an important undersecretary-" the wizard cited.

"Yes! I have definitely come across him in my department," she informed.

"That's not surprising. He's always had enough ambition to be a Slytherin!"

"What about the others?"

"Fred and George create products for Zonko's and Ginny just started her first year on the Harpies. Before that we worked in the same department. You can imagine how annoying working with your younger sister can be." Ron relayed.

"As an only child, that's not a familiar concept. I can't imagine having six siblings!" Hermione stated.

"You're an only child too? Just like Harry…. Is Luna as well?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, I'm surrounded," he remarked. She smiled, "Well I have more than enough siblings to go around!" They both took sips from their drinks and she glanced at the other couple. Harry was pointing to Luna's earrings and Hermione knew her friend's enthusiastic response was on the tip of her tongue.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time? And please don't tell me something so typically Ravenclaw." Ron probed, showing a mischievous grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the brunette posited, a shrewd, amused expression creeping onto her face.

"Learning and studying and having your nose permanently stuck in a book. Tell me you get out and live!"

"Excuse  _you_! I live!," she exclaimed, her mouth dropping open while he laughed, "Please don't tell  _me_  you're the run of the mill Gryffindor!"

"Which is?" he questioned, grinning. Hermione changed her voice and then said:

"Let me fight everyone and make impulsive decisions! My motto is punch first, think later! It's a sound way to live life!"

Ron laughed again as the parchment and quill floated by their table. He snapped his fingers and the materials flew to him.

"Ah yes. Ravenclaw: when your nose isn't stuck in a book, it's up in the air," the red head commented, writing down another order. Hermione inhaled and then leaned forward to swat at him; her brow was furrowed but she looked entertained.

"You piece of  _work_!" the witch uttered. He moved out of her way and was smirking.

"Ron, are you offending your lovely date?" asked Harry. It seemed they had grabbed the attention of their friends and they attuned to Luna and Harry.

"Yes! He's positively boorish!," Hermione attested, gazing at the dark haired man before swiveling back to Ron, "Oh, I'm sorry! Do you need me to tell you what that means? I know it may go over your simple, Gryffindor head!"

Luna giggled, a hand going to her mouth, while Ron shook his head and grinned.

"Wow! Ouch!," Harry said, feigning hurt, "What did you do to have her insult our entire House?"

"He started it," the brunette clarified.

"He's known for that!"

"Maybe you can straighten him out, Harry, while Hermione and I go to the lavatory." Luna suggested, standing up.

"A fair idea." Harry acknowledged. Hermione stood up as well, prepared to accompany her friend without question.

"I will repent." Ron offered, holding a hand to his heart.

"Good," Hermione stated, pointing at him. His smirk returned.

"Would you two like us to order you more drinks?" Harry pondered.

"Yes, please."

"The same is fine." Luna noted.

"Of course." Harry replied.

"Thank you." Hermione remarked, smiling at him. Luna grabbed her wand and used nonverbal magic to put her waist length hair up in a bun as the two women walked away, and it allowed the two wizards to see that her dress was backless. The red head's eyebrows rose at the sight.

"So, what do you think?" Ron inquired once they were alone and had their orders had been submitted.

"About what?" his best friend responded, rubbing his chin leisurely.

"Harry, don't be a twit. Don't play daft."

A grin broke out on Harry's countenance as they peered at one another.

"Oh, about Hermione and Luna! Yes," he said.

"You were hesitant about coming along for this but they're cool!" Ron pointed out.

"You got me. I wasn't convinced about this blind date but I'm having a good time so far! They  _are_ cool."

"Good looking as well, faces  _and_ bodies."

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair but did not verbalize anything.

"You can admit it, mate. I know you were looking. They're fit." Ron stated bluntly.

"Yes," conceded Harry with a breathy laugh.

"Luna's so small. It's kind of cute."

"Luna? Shouldn't you be appraising  _your_  date?"

"Oh, I did! There's a lot to appreciate there," relayed Ron, stretching his arms, "I would reckon you feel the same because I saw you eyeing Hermione as they left just now." A blush appeared on Harry's face.

"It's natural to look!" he defended. His best friend chuckled.

When the witches returned, the quartet reminisced about Hogwarts. Hermione discovered that memories involving the two men in front of them were recalled quite easily with Harry and Ron present to expound on them. Harry revealed that he remembered the week long Potions project with Hermione and she felt noticeably pleased at the proclamation, though she said nothing to indicate such. A week was a significant amount of time to interact exclusively with someone, even if it had been eight years ago; he  _should_ remember her, shouldn't he? She told herself It was no reason to want to preen.

Consequently, discussion about their old school allowed Hermione to explore something about Harry that had been on her mind since she was a teenager, and now she had an excuse to broach it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know, Harry: how did you know how to already produce a Patronus by our seventh year?," she asked imploringly, leaning forward, "The rumor was you even had that ability in sixth year!"

The wizard chuckled good naturedly while Ron looked proud, crossing his arms.

"My godfather taught me, actually, and I  _could_ do it before our last year. Took me all summer to get it but, by the time sixth year began, I could produce one," explained Harry.

"That's brilliant."

"Very impressive. And it means you're a particularly powerful wizard." Luna added while the brunette shook her head in muted awe, remembering his stag canter about in class. Harry blushed a bit at the praise.

"I'm sure Ravenclaws like you learned it quickly, though!," he attested, "What's your Patronus? Both of yours?"

"A hare," replied Luna

"An otter," her friend stated, "And it took me the majority of seventh year to get it."

"We can't all be Harry Potter!" Ron quipped, nudging the other wizard (which earned an eye roll from Harry).

"What's yours, Ron?" the blonde inquired, smiling at him. He peered at her and perked up.

"A dog. Russell terrier."

"It would be interesting to see them all!"

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" Ron said, looking at Hermione and winking. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips but was not actually angry.

"Boorish is right." Harry mumbled, shaking his head. The brunette shot him an appreciative smile while Luna giggled once.

After the second round of drinks was finished, Ron asked Hermione if she would wanted to go outside on the patio for a change in scenery.

"Erm, sure!" she agreed.

"Great!," he uttered, standing up from his chair, "I like your company, Harry, and I know this is a double date, but I'm tired of looking at your face and would like to enjoy Hermione's presence without your influence!" Ron offered a hand to help Hermione and she accepted it, feeling some surprise at their imminent departure. She walked around the table to join him while Harry scowled.

"Luna, nothing's wrong with your company. You're a doll!" Ron told her as he and his date left the vicinity. She smiled, and Hermione looked at her and then Harry with a nonplussed expression.

When the pair relocated outside and situated itself among the other patrons enjoying the nighttime, Ron offered to cast a warming charm if she got too cold. Hermione acknowledged this and thanked him.

"So, what do you think of the pub?" he pondered.

"I like it! I'm glad you suggested it," she answered, nodding.

"Good. Now, if I can stop saying things that make me an oaf in your eyes, then maybe you'll like me too!"

The witch laughed lightly and then commented:

"Well, if I  _dis_ liked you, I definitely wouldn't still be here."

"Noted!" Ron remarked, grinning. There was a stint of silence while she peered around them and he gazed steadfastly at her, the smile not leaving his face.

"You're quite playful. You and Harry both." Hermione observed, looking at him again.

"It's how we attract bookish Ravenclaws!"

"Ah. So I'm not the only woman from my old House you've trapped in this manner? Do you squabble with them on your first dates too?"

Ron laughed.

"That might explain why I never get second dates!" he joked.

"I'm sure Harry gets plenty," she retorted. An entertained, scandalous look appeared on his face.

"Ooooh! What is this, Ms. Granger? An interest in my best mate's love life?" The red head moved closer to her and she flushed again, for what- the fifth, sixth time that night? He had completely taken that the wrong way, even though it was clear he was kidding.

"Don't be silly! I just meant that I doubt he spars with his dates every chance he gets, and  _that's_ how he gets more." Hermione elaborated, mentally willing the color in her face to go away.

"Now where's the fun in that?," wondered Ron smirking, "And you spar right back so something tells me you're more than able to handle it! You've got enough bite to be Gryffindor, Granger." He had moved closer again and she noticed, sizing him up as they peered at each other.

"I'm a proud eagle, and I've got talons," she clarified. She purposefully flipped her hair in his direction and turned away from him, which only caused him to grin.

The pair stayed on the patio for roughly 20 minutes before heading back inside. Ron used his notably tall frame to guide them through the crowd and Hermione followed, a few of their fingers linked to ensure they did not separate. Her eyes shot to Harry right away when they arrived back to the table and she noticed that Luna now occupied the chair in which Ron had been sitting.

"Enjoy your time outside?" asked Harry. Ron took a seat across from Luna and Hermione sat on his left, across from Harry, which pleased the brunette for some reason.

"Yes, even though Hermione talked about you half the time," his best friend shared.

Hermione inhaled sharply and looked at Ron with a stunned expression before turning to Harry, the look on her face changing to one of entreatment. When she saw that Harry appeared highly intrigued, she whirled back to the red head (her heart rate increasing) and just knew that her cheeks were red. Again.

"I did not!" the brunette declared.

Ron laughed and Luna chuckled, and even Harry was beginning to smile. Yes, Harry  _had_  come up a couple more times while she had been outside with Ron but that was definitely not half! And he was Ron's best friend, assumedly involved in much of Ron's life, so it had been easy for him to crop up during their conversation!

"It's okay, Hermione- I don't trust half of what comes out of his mouth," assured the dark haired wizard, "But, if you had, I'd be flattered."

His remark did nothing to help Hermione's flush disappear and she peered at him for a moment, not knowing how to respond. She offered a shaky smile before glowering at her date and huffing; Ron grinned and put a gangly arm on the back of her chair.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Hermione questioned, running a hand through her hair and looking at the other woman.

"This and that." Luna replied in a relaxed tone. Hermione raised an eyebrow, feeling irritation at her friend's answer. Was it a secret, what she had discussed with Harry? Something only Luna could know as his date?

"Luna told me more about her work! Very interesting stuff, and many of the theories make loads of sense." Harry relayed.

"They're the truth, not theories, Harry," the blonde corrected sweetly, covering her hand with his. Hermione stared at their hands.

"Yes. Right."

"And Harry told me about his childhood."

A sensation that she associated with being upset rippled through Hermione's chest as she peered at the two, although it was small. She would have liked to hear about his upbringing!

"I've heard plenty about Harry's childhood but nothing about these truths of yours, Luna. Maybe you can tell me, too." Ron commented.

"Of course!" Luna noted, appearing happy.  _Say something about wanting to know about Harry's childhood! Tit for tat_ , Hermione thought. However, before she could open her mouth, Ron was speaking once more.

"I'm going to order one last drink. Harry? Ladies?" he posited, snapping his fingers to get the attention of the quill and parchment.

"Yeah," nodded Harry.

"No thank you." Luna stated.

"Hermione?" prompted Ron, peering at her. She looked at all of them before shaking her head slowly. Something told Hermione to keep drinking, because maybe then all of these weird feelings that were starting to crop up would disappear, but something else told her the feelings would run amok if she did.

"I think two is my limit for tonight," she remarked.

"Understood." Ron mentioned, writing down what he and Harry would have.

Quidditch was the next topic of conversation between the four.

"Have either of you been to a professional match?" Harry inquired.

"I have. A few, but not in some time. They're very fun." Luna relayed. Both men nodded enthusiastically.

"I haven't." Hermione admitted.

"What!" Harry uttered, appearing shocked.

"Not acceptable but easily fixed!" Ron attested.

"I'm not much for Quidditch," shrugged Hermione. Both men stared at her.

"You went to Hogwarts matches, right?"

"Yes, but only when my House was playing."

"You didn't enjoy them?" Harry pondered.

"They were fine…" Hermione answered.

"Fine?!" the red head repeated, sounding outraged. Hermione rolled her eyes but was smirking some.

"Ron, it's okay. Easily fixed, like you said," Harry interjected, as though intervening for a crisis, "We'll take you both to an upcoming match!"

"Lovely!" Luna stated, clapping her hands. Her friend, however, did not show the same level of glee.

"If you want." Hermione said, sounding apathetic She did, conversely, really take to the idea of seeing Harry- and Ron- again, in a different setting.

"Oh my Godric," Ron commenced, dropping his arm from his date's chair, "Hermione, you  _wound_  me!"

"What's the big deal about Quidditch?" the brunette questioned, laughing once in disbelief.

"Harry, I can't. Talk to her!" the red head asserted, shaking his head. Luna's light laugh resounded.

"We will show you what the big deal is! We'll change your mind about it." Harry claimed.

"You can try," shrugged Hermione.

"Challenge accepted! This will be fun."

The dark haired wizard was gazing mischievously at her now and smiling, and it was enough to make Hermione's heart flutter. It was his smile- had to be. It was just so damned  _nice_!

Some time later, Hermione found herself talking to Harry. Just Harry. She spoke to him casually and easily (and it was highly enjoyable and he was a flawless conversationalist!), and it gave her simple but poignant pleasure. Luna and Ron had become avidly entrenched in conversation about some topic and this left their friends to interact exclusively for the first time that night. After a natural pause in their discussion, however, Harry recognized something.

"Our drinks should have been here by now," he pointed out, checking his watch.

"Yes, you're right! It's been over a quarter of an hour." Hermione agreed.

"Exactly."

He turned in his chair and gazed around for his and Ron's drinks or human help, and Hermione took the opportunity to glance at the other two. Ron appeared enlivened by what he was saying and gesturing with his hands while Luna watched him serenely and responded just as serenely. Watching them, the brunette realized in that moment that there was essentially nothing Ron could say that would faze Luna; unlike herself, the blonde would not get ruffled by what came out of his mouth just because of her very nature. This knowledge made Hermione smile to herself.

Harry also looked at Ron and it appeared as if he was going to say something to the other man. Conversely, he shut his mouth and turned back to Hermione.

"I'm just going to the bar to see about them myself," he reported, getting to his feet.

Hermione felt something akin to desperation as she watched him stand and prepare to leave the table, although that made little sense. He was only leaving for a bit!... but she would be left alone and their friends were much too invested in their conversation to notice Hermione, let alone engage her while Harry was gone.

"Do you want to come along or stay and wait?" Harry inquired, peering at her. She felt a whoop in her stomach.  _Go along!_

"I-I'll go with you! It'll give me something to do." Hermione said in a somewhat rushed voice, standing up as well and smiling briefly.

Just like the brunette had hypothesized, Ron and Luna did not notice when the other pair left the table in favor of the bar. And this did not bother Hermione one bit because Harry was fabulous company. Ron had such a good best friend!

The crowd had grown as the night continued and it was a feat to maneuver through the compact bodies. Harry, consequently, aided with that as Ron had but  _his_  assistance caused Hermione to unexpectedly freeze and then melt.

"Here," he muttered, moving right behind her. He put a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her forward.

Hermione felt like her heart leapt into her throat at the contact. Harry was touching her. And for all that was holy- the man smelled good. He smelled  _really_ good.

She was grateful Harry could not see her face as he moved them through the sea of people because she could feel the grin flickering on and off her face and knew she must look like a lunatic. Hermione was responding like she was not a logical, adult woman but he was so  _close_  to her! Why hadn't she had this reaction when in close proximity to Ron?

The witch felt a tad put out when they made it to the bar because Harry dropped his hand.

"It'll just be a minute," he informed, showing a rapid smile. Hermione nodded and smiled in return before he nudged past someone to get to the countertop. She remained in place and stood a bit behind him.

Hermione looked around at the people encompassing her with little interest, just to have something to do while Harry inquired about the lost drinks. She wondered what time it was (as she had not checked a clock or watch in ages) and what Ron and Luna were talking about, happy they got along.  _Just like I get along with Harry!_ Hermione bemoaned the fact that she had not tried to get to know him more while at school; she could have enjoyed his wonderful companionship years ago!

"All right?" someone questioned suddenly. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her right, only to see a wizard with straw colored hair holding a glass and smiling at her. He was quite close but everyone was nearly pressed together.

"Er, hello," she stated, peering at him carefully.

"Fancy a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you! That's kind, but, no."

"What? You sure? You  _are_ at the bar, love!" he prompted.

"Yes, but I-" the brunette started.

"Ah, go on! Let me indulge you!"

Hermione then felt something press into her body. A chest. She felt a chest against her and a hand settle on her left shoulder. And she smelled-  _oh_. She turned her head to the left and saw:

"Harry!"

The cheerfulness in her tone was clear and she smiled up at him without thinking about it. He had been gazing fixedly at the other man but looked at her when she called him, and he gave half a smile before pulling her into him a little more and looking at straw hair again.

"Hiya." Harry said, not breaking his gaze.

Hermione was peering at the wizard now, too, but had a happy countenance. All she could think about was how Harry was  _close_  and tall and sturdy and protecting her with his  _body_ , and,  _hell_ , it was nice to lean into him!

"Mmm," the wizard uttered. His smile slipped off his face while he appraised Harry, "Well, then. Cheers." He offered a half hearted toast with his glass before disappearing into the crowd.

"Unwanted attention, I assumed," the Auror remarked a few seconds later.

"A bit!" she confirmed, grinning at him.

"Thought I'd play the part of protective boyfriend."

"It was a lovely performance, thank you." Hermione's heart stuttered at his last spoken word.

"Anytime. I suppose I'm filling in for Ron at the moment," Harry attested.  _Fill in whenever you want!_ , her mind yelled, "Better come with me this time."

He dropped his hand to the middle of her side (he was still touching her!) and walked her to the bar's countertop. She wanted to pout when he removed his hand and took one step away from her.

"Should only be another minute. They're making the drinks now," he relayed.

Hermione could only nod as she gazed at him. It felt like she had been thrown through a loop by having that much physical contact with Harry. And what did he have on that made him smell so enticing? Did it hypnotize people? She couldn't ask- that might be too odd- but she could say something less off putting.

"I wish we had known each other better at Hogwarts," she blurted out. He looked at her, "You're… enjoyable, Harry, lovely to be around. You and Ron." The dark haired wizard peered at her for a moment, astonished, before a large, delighted grin appeared on his face.

"As are you, Ms. Granger. I hope this isn't the last time we  _are_ around each other." Harry commented, which made her feel lightheaded.

"You're up!" a bartender called, standing in front of them and setting down two glasses of alcohol.

"Ta."

The worker nodded before moving on to the next customer while Harry grabbed the drinks.

"Back to the table, then." Hermione remarked, wishing their mission had not resolved so rapidly. She felt like sighing and moved forward to make a path for Harry.

"Yes… but if we're lucky, they're still talking so we have more time without Ron's big mouth!" he quipped. The witch laughed, stopping to look at him. He was two steps back and smirking, a glass in each hand. They stared at one another for a stint before her mouth twitched.

"Here, this won't do." Hermione attested. She removed her wand and touched it to both drinks before stowing it away again.

"What-" Harry started.

"So they don't spill," His eyes brightened with comprehension and she had taken one from him in the next second, "So your hands aren't full."

"Much obliged, madam!"

She nodded once. After briefly staring at him again and hesitating, Hermione then reached down and grabbed his free hand.

"So we don't get separated," the witch asserted.

Hermione promptly turned away from him and began walking, a purposeful tactic so he could not see how much joy she derived from holding his hand. They were holding hands! And Harry's was warm and large with slender fingers- perfect for gripping. She knew that her face was fighting off a grin just like it had when he touched her lower back to get them to the bar, except this one may have been even larger. Accordingly, with Hermione facing away and marching them back to their table, she could not see Harry's own steady, satisfied grin.

The brunette reluctantly let go of his hand when they approached Luna and Ron but it may have been for naught since the other two did not even look their way. They were still engrossed in their discussion.

"Er…" Hermione uttered, glancing at the glass she held and then at Harry. She had just yanked one from his hand, not knowing if it was Ron's or not.

"You took mine," the Auror revealed, smirking lightly as he moved toward his best friend. She watched him, feeling somewhat excited that she had grabbed his.

"You're welcome." Harry attested, plunking down the drink in front of the red head. His action effectively quieted Ron and Luna.

"Oh yeah- our drinks!," Ron remarked, looking up at the other wizard, "Why'd they take so long?"

Harry shook his head and went back to Hermione, holding out his hand for his alcoholic beverage. She peered at him for a moment before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip, smiling at him over the rim of the glass.

"The nerve!" he muttered, green eyes full of mirth.

When they settled back into their seats, they were conversation partners once more due to the continued dialogue between Luna and Ron. Hermione was more than fine with the arrangement, of course. It was incredibly easyto talk to Harry and he was just as witty as Ron, but in a way that did not fluster her. He skillfully walked the line between cheeky, flirty, and shrewdness (also like his best friend), but the brunette found that it drew her in when Harry did it. Lured her like a snake charmer.

When the discussion between Ron and Luna finally wound down, the quartet reconvened for group talk. It was effortlessly entertaining and nice to be back on the same wavelength as her girl friend, but Hermione found that her eyes were drawn to Harry like magnets. Her gaze constantly sought him out! But… but that could not be helped, really. He was directly across from her- obviously she was going to look at him!... even if the attention was not on him or he was not looking at her.

However, it was when a specific thought floated across Hermione's brain that  _everything_ halted. Everything changed.

They were all speaking about the subject at hand and joking when the brunette took a moment to sit back, almost literally, and watch what was happening around her. It was an exceptionally good time, plain and simple. The men they were spending their night with were a treat. She was glad she had accepted Ron's invitation.

_And this is exactly how it_ should  _be!_ , she told herself, staring smugly at Harry across from her and Ron across from Luna, as though each pair was each other's dates and not the other way around.

The complacent expression immediately fell from Hermione's face. She stared at Harry (who did not notice because he was chuckling and looking at Ron) as she registered the implication of her thought. Oh dear….

"Luna," Hermione stated, springing to her feet, "Let's go to the loo." She was starting to feel hot and her heart was beating faster now, and her blunt statement had grabbed the attention of the other three.

"Okay," the blonde agreed, looking a tad curious at the unexpected demand.

"We'll keep your seats warm!" called Ron as the witches departed, Hermione moving hurriedly. Noticing her abrupt change in pace, Harry glanced at his friend with a quirked eyebrow.

The brunette power walked to the bathroom with determination, not taking anything in as her brain zoomed. Luna followed obediently and, luckily, thankfully, there was one unoccupied stall when they arrived to the restroom. Hermione made a beeline for it and gestured for the blonde to go inside with her.

"So I take it you don't have to urinate." Luna commented as she was bustled in first.

Hermione wrenched out her wand and mumbled spells to prevent others from hearing them as soon as the stall door closed. Following that, she leaned against it and stared at Luna with a pained expression for a short stint.

"I want Harry!" Hermione revealed in a strangled voice.

Luna's eyes widened but she could not verbalize anything because the brunette started ranting.

"I want him! I do!  _Ugh_! I know it's ridiculous! What the hell am I thinking? I accept a date from a man and then I lust after the friend he brings along? Who does that?! Goodness! I'm a tart! A complete and utter tart!"

"Hermione, you're not a tart," the blonde replied calmly.

"I'm not?! I am  _Ron's_  date but I want to be Harry's! It's outrageous!" she exclaimed. Luna took some time before answering.

"So you like Harry and not Ron. That makes you a tart?"

"I do _like_  Ron but I'm attracted to Harry! One is supposed to be attracted to one's date- I'm not!"

"No, it seems you're attracted to mine." Luna mentioned in the same calm voice, studying her friend.

"Oh my God!," Hermione noted, burying her face in her hands, "What am I going to do?"

"Something needs to be done?"

"Luna,  _yes_!"

"So you plan on telling them?" asked Luna.

"Heavens, no! But I can't lead Ron on! Not if he's into me and especially not if I want to snog his best friend!," insisted Hermione. She then gasped and stiffened, "What if he asks for a second date?"

"You would say no, based on what you just said about not leading him on."

"Well, y-yes, that would be the best thing to do, but, but!… if I say no to him, if this is it!..."

"Then you won't have access to Harry anymore?" the blonde posited, finishing the other woman's train of thought. Hermione looked somewhat crestfallen at the suggestion.

"I can't very well turn Ron down then approach Harry later and hint that I want to date him! That's  _tart_  behavior!," the brunette groaned, "Oh, this is a mess!  _Why_ did Harry have to catch my eye? Why did he have to be brilliant!"

"We're back to you being a tart, I see." Luna remarked coolly.

"And you!  _You're_  Harry's date and here I am confessing that I basically want to sit in his lap!"

"I don't mind. Harry is my date by association, not choice. He  _is_ brilliant and I like him, but I'm not attracted to him."

For the first time since entering the bathroom, Hermione paused. She appeared shocked and hopeful in a fragile way as she gazed at the other witch.

"You're not?"

"No," shrugged Luna, flicking one of her earrings, "I'm more attracted to Ron." Hermione now looked stunned.

"I guess my crush from fifth year didn't completely disappear!" Luna laughed after a long moment. The brunette then chuckled a few times while shaking her head, although hers did not hold as much carefree humor.

"Well aren't we in quite the conundrum!" she pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. We're all having a fun time so let's just keep doing that until the night ends. And, if Ron does ask for you a second date, ask him to make it Quidditch related. Harry  _did_ say we'd all go to a match together," explained Luna, smiling softly.

Hermione peered raptly at the blonde as a tiny smile began to gradually inch its way onto her countenance. As they stood in the stall, she was reminded that she had chosen a very good friend indeed.

Back at the table, the wizards also had a revealing conversation.

"So," commenced Ron, lazily. He leaned forward, "When are you going to finally tell me that you want Hermione?"

Harry sputtered and choked on the water going down his throat while Ron merely watched him in a collected manner, a faint smile highlighting his face. When the dark haired wizard had wiped his mouth with a handful of napkins and recovered, he peered at his best friend with a worried expression.

"What?!" he prompted.

"You heard me, Harry."

"Ron I-"

"Let me stop you there, Potter," Ron interjected, holding up a hand, "It'll save us both the trouble you'll give us by lying."

"You've got it wrong, mate." Harry said, shaking his head insistently.

"Do I really, though? The way you were staring at her arse when they left tells me that I do not, in fact, have it wrong."

This shut up the other man. He sat stock still and stared at his half empty water cup as his face began to redden.

"I am a whiz at chess, if I do say so myself!, and this means I notice things, mate; I observe," continued Ron in a casual tone, "I  _noticed_  that something between you two changed after she and I came back from the patio. I noticed that you look at her frequently and she  _talks_  about you frequently. Neither of you are that subtle, despite what you may tell yourself."

"Wha'-  _she_?-" began Harry, glancing at his friend in surprise.

"She's desperate for you too, I'm pretty sure." The word 'desperate' set something off in the Auror.

"You've noticed all these things even though you've been wrapped up in Luna for the past who knows how long?" Harry questioned, sounding defiant. His face, conversely, was still colored.

"Ah, yes- Luna! I've definitely noticed things about her as well." Ron stated happily.

"Like… like what?"

"Like the fact that she might have a thing for me. It only takes so much laughing and so many arm and hand touches from a woman before you realize she's probably into you!"

"That happened?" wondered Harry, sounding a tad astonished.

"Yeah! Maybe you were a bit too  _wrapped up_  in Hermione to notice!" the red head attested with a grin.

The dark haired wizard gave him a look that was equal parts guilty and obstinate, and it only made Ron laugh.

"Look, Harry, I'm not upset," he shared, "Hermione's great, yeah, and she's nice to look at, but she clearly has her eyes on you. It'd be stupid for me to keep on with her! What's more, Luna holds my interest  _no_  problem and she's just as much of a looker as her friend. Obviously she's a little off, but I like it!" Harry couldn't contain the snort of laughter that left his throat but then he exhaled when he caught Ron's eye.

"Oy," he uttered, running a hand down his face.

"Pretty much. I surely didn't expect it to turn out this way when I invited Hermione out last week!"

"So what do we do?"

"Leave that to me." Ron responded after a pause, smiling wickedly.

When the woman returned to the table, Hermione felt much more composed. She smiled shyly at Harry before directing it at Ron.

"Anything interesting happen during our absence?" inquired Luna, peering gaily at both wizards.

"Quite a bit, actually!" answered the red head.

"Oh?" Hermione pondered.

"Yes! Harry and I were talking and it led me to have a wonderful idea."

"Care to share?" Luna questioned.

"Definitely," grinned Ron, "I suggest that we end this night the opposite way in which it started!"

"What do you mean?" posited Hermione, furrowing her brow slightly. He shrugged.

"You allow Harry to finish tonight as your date and Luna allows me to finish it as hers."

Both Harry's and Hermione's mouths fell open as Luna's whole face lit up. Additionally, both brunettes were blushing once more as they stared at Ron.

"What!" uttered Hermione.

"Ron!" Harry noted.

"What? What's wrong? You two look blown away!" laughed Ron. He looked like he was enjoying their bafflement very much.

"We can't-" began Hermione, shaking her head.

"And why can't we?

"It wasn't me who-" Harry started.

"I asked Hermione out, yes, and I don't regret it at all. But we've all gotten to know one another this evening- tonight- and that's a good thing!," Ron explained, "And we've discovered that we  _really_ get along, like this, as well." He pointed between himself and Luna and Hermione and Harry. The latter couple looked at each other and their blushes intensified so they looked away.

"It's just the rest of tonight! It doesn't have to go beyond that, if no one wants it to. Just a bit of fun, is all; a way to shake things up!," the red head relayed, grinning, "Luna, what do you think?"

"I think it's a smashing idea, Ronald." Luna supplied, smiling dreamily at him.

His grin widened. Ron winked at Harry before inclining his head kindly at Hermione, and he then shifted in his seat to give Luna his full attention. The brunette witch watched them for a few seconds with her lips parted, processing what had just happened. What  _could_ happen now.

Harry.

She could not believe it.

Hermione gazed at Luna and Ron a bit longer since she was not quite ready to turn and face Harry. She exhaled quietly before she finally did, knowing she was still blushing because her face was warm. When she looked at him at last, his face seemed to mirror hers: it was flushed and conveyed shock, shyness, but also, most importantly, excitement.

"Hi." Harry greeted.

"Hi." Hermione answered, already feeling her mouth want to twist into a smile.

His gaze dropped to the table where her hands sat, fingers playing nervously with each other. He cautiously reached out and she held her breath; when he took her right hand in his left, fingers running over her palm, she released her breath and that smile fully bloomed.

"So…" Harry commenced, gazing at her with happy awe in his eyes.

"So. I do believe you said something about a professional match and changing my mind about Quidditch!"

A grin spread across his face.

* * *

_Hey, boy! I think I like your best friend! Would you mind if I dined with your best friend?! (Switch!)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Harmony one-shot and the second one that is too long. Third time's a charm so I should get the length right when I write the next one!


End file.
